


Come Fly With Me

by chevrolangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevrolangels/pseuds/chevrolangels
Summary: Dean has a fear of flying. Cas decides to help him with that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago, based of this beautiful [piece](https://chevrolangels.tumblr.com/post/112757424324/mayonaut-angels-are-falling-belated-birthday). Unfortunately, it looks like the artist is no longer on tumblr, but I hope you enjoy!  
> [original tumblr post](https://chevrolangels.tumblr.com/post/117615987922/come-fly-with-me-inspired-by-this-beautiful-piece)

_Fucking Cas,_ Dean thinks as he hurtles towards the earth below.

He pinwheels helplessly, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Fuck you, Cas!” He yells, but it’s ripped away, lost in the roaring wind.

Then suddenly there’s low laughter in his ear, and his downward plunge is abruptly halted, turning into a smooth glide.

“Gotcha.”

Dean’s heart is pounding, clinging to Cas where his arms are wrapped around his middle.

“You motherfucker,” he mumbles. The wind buffets them slightly and he tightens his grip, shaking his head.

“Second my feet touch ground, I am so kicking your ass,” he mutters.

Castiel just chuckles, prising Dean’s hand from his arm. Dean’s stomach twists as Cas locks their fingers together, slowly stretching his arm out. Below them, the city lights twinkle, mirroring the stars dancing around them.

“You won’t fall,” comes Cas’s soft reassurance.

Dean swallows, trying not to think about the drop below them. Cas is a solid and warm presence at his back, but Dean just wants to get vertical as soon as humanly possible.

He exhales.

Fucking Cas.

They had been on Dean’s bed (no, not cuddling, thank you very much—Cas was just very comfortable and Dean was resting against him, okay) and somehow Dean and his stupid mouth spilled about him being afraid of heights, and then, well. Now apparently they’re doing Flying 101.

Jesus. You say one thing, and then your angel drops you into the stratosphere.

Suddenly, Cas vanishes behind him. Dean pitches forward, screaming himself hoarse.

“ _CAS_ —“

He falls through the air, panicking—and oh god, this is how he dies—dropped to the earth at who-the-hell-knows miles per hour, and shit, shit, shit, _shit_ —

Cas comes in from the side and catches him, spinning out in a graceful loop.

“You absolute dick—“ Dean growls, trying to elbow him, as much as he can from his trussed up position in Cas’s angelic and asshole-y embrace.

“Freakin’ warn a guy, will you?” 

Cas just laughs. The bastard. He’s _enjoying_ this.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to go skydiving?” He asks, his voice dark and humorous.

“This is goddamn different,” Dean says stubbornly, squeezing his eyes shut.

They twist through the air, and Cas taps his chin, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

Dean groans.

“You are seriously not Aladdin-ing me right now, _Christ_.”

He feels Cas’s frown instead of sees it, his head angling slightly to nudge against his, his voice curious.

“Aladding…what?”

“It’s a—“ Dean starts, rolling his eyes. Then he sees the drop before him and he cuts off, shaking his head.

“Never mind.”

The wind buffets them again, and Dean grips Castiel’s hand, letting out a shaky breath.

He knows it’s goddamn stupid. He’s faced down angels and demons and the damn devil himself, and he should be able to handle this. But he can’t help it.

They drift for a while, lilting slightly upward with the wind. Cas presses a soft kiss to his temple, his voice calm.

“Can I let you go?”

Dean yanks Cas’s arms tighter around him, hissing under his breath.

“Dude—no—“

Castiel gently but firmly removes Dean’s hands from his arms, pulling back. He’s still holding his hands, but Dean’s out to orbit now, like an astronaut on a frikkin’ spacewalk.

He can also see Cas’s face now, the smug bastard, his slight smirk and his eyes glittering, like the stars around them.

“Don’t you trust me?” He asks.

Dean whines.

“ _Cas_.”

“I won’t let you fall,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean swallows.

He can’t see Cas’s wings, but he can feel the phantom flaps buffering him, a reminder that this isn’t as insane as it feels. He’s also pretty sure he’s cutting off all the circulation in Cas’s hands, he’s squeezing them so hard.

They float above the dark world below them, suspended in time.

Dean watches, torn between terror and awe.

Castiel gently squeezes his hands.

“I’ll never let you fall, Dean Winchester,” he says softly.

Dean lets out a slow breath, closing his eyes. He knows. Of course he knows.

He squeezes back, nodding slightly.

“Baby steps, yeah?”

Cas smiles and obliges, pulling him in a lazy roll through the air that has Dean’s stomach swooping—like he’s 11 years old again, riding a roller coaster at the pier for the very first time.

He doesn’t realize Cas has let go of one of his hands until they’re back to gliding, both facing the dark world below, only the fragile connection of their fingers keeping him from falling.

He looks over. Cas is grinning at him.

“Ready?”

Dean takes a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

“Okay.”

They float for a minute, staring at each other. The city lights spiderweb across the world below, and Dean takes a deep breath. He lets go of Cas’s hand.

He starts tipping back, but this time, he feels an unexpected giddiness, his heart pounding in excitement, not fear. Cas must be messing with gravity this time, because he almost feels like he’s in control. Dean gets a little braver and experiments, finding he can control his direction with small movements, and despite himself, he starts to smile.

The cool night air whips his face, and he realizes he’s flying, actually _flying._ Hell. He can understand why Cas loves it so much.

He gets an idea, and decides to just go for it, before he can lose his nerve. He pitches forward and somersaults in midair, a surprised laugh escaping him.

Dean flips to turn to Cas.

“Holy—did you see that?” He shouts.

Cas is watching him, an indescribable look on his face.

“You’re a fast learner,” he says back, glowing with something that looks like pride.

Dean can’t help it, he laughs, bubbling out of him in exhilaration.

“Guess I gotta eat my words,” he calls over to him, grinning. “Flying ain’t so bad.”

A mischievous glint flickers in Cas’s eyes.

“Come on then,” he says.

Then he dives.

Dean whoops and follows him, and they weave and dance around each other, this moment only for them, under the beautiful expanse of the night.

It’s not falling anymore. He’s soaring.

Dean reaches up and Cas smiles, taking his hand. He spins around him and Dean laughs, almost imagining he can see Cas’s wings. Sometimes, privately, he thinks those wings are made of stars.

They dive again, and Dean looks over at him, smiling as the lights below illuminate the pure joy on Cas’s face.

Dean squeezes his hand.

Yes. He’s not falling now.

He already fell for Cas a long time ago.


End file.
